


Contes Bleues

by YunaoSonic



Series: Obikin [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaoSonic/pseuds/YunaoSonic
Summary: 在奎刚金被调走后，他将患有双相情感障碍的大学生安纳金转交给了他曾经的学生——欧比旺肯诺比医生。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657672
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Contes Bleues

**Author's Note:**

> 题目Contes Bleues可译作「远方的蓝」是旧时人们对「群青」这种颜色的称谓，因它的原料极为遥远而珍贵所以而得名。

1.

“抑郁发作？”  
“嗯，患者在明确时段里不正常地，持续性情绪高涨。经过我们的鉴别诊断，患者患有双向情感障碍。不过他先前被误诊为单向的抑郁障碍，服用了一段时间的氟西汀，所以导致了患者曾处于极大的抑郁情绪之中，曾有自杀危险。不过奎刚医生的治疗方案起了很大作用，患者现在已经很少出现情绪失控的状况了。”  
“好的，”欧比旺接过了科迪手中的档案本，“辛苦了。”  
“哪里的话，肯诺比医生，”科迪笑了笑，“奎刚被调走了之后他很大一部分病人都分配给了你，帮你熟悉这些病人的信息是我应该做的，有事记得找我，我先走了。”  
欧比旺微微颔首。  
目送科迪离开后，欧比旺打开手中的那本患者病例翻阅起来。  
安纳金天行者，男，20岁，一头金棕色的卷发不安分地蜷曲着，欧比旺注意到了男孩的右眼——那里有一道细细的伤疤，从眉峰那里贯穿下来，经过狭长眼睛的眼尾，在右脸颧骨上留下淡淡的红痕。当然，同样引人注意的还有他的眼睛——  
“你有一双好看的眼睛。”欧比旺温柔地看着面前的年轻人，微笑着对他说。  
安纳金正坐在心理诊室的的沙发上，沙发很软很舒适，结构合理，可以把他的腰撑起来，不至于因长时间的坐而感到疲惫，但他的脸上仍带着一股戒备的状态，似乎这周围的空气让他感到不安。  
欧比旺像所有心理医生都会做的那样，试图与安纳金闲聊起来，让诊室的氛围变得轻松愉快起来，而不是那种“我他妈得了心理疾病，我来看病”的氛围。  
“谢谢，你也是。”安纳金眨了眨眼睛，礼貌地回应道。  
肯诺比医生端起咖啡，从办公桌前起身走到安纳金对面的沙发上坐下，通过拉进彼此的物理距离从而达到心理距离拉进的潜意识暗示，很老套的办法。但是有效。欧比旺看着眼前的男孩，身材高挑，大概比他高了有一头，穿着黑色的牛仔外套，一头卷发像档案本里的照片一样凌乱着，不过配上这样一张帅气的脸，看起来像是特意做出的什么“浪子”造型。  
“呃，我不想表现得没有礼貌，但我想问一下，奎刚医生还会负责我的心理治疗吗？”  
欧比旺微笑着摇了摇头，“虽然我也很希望他回来，但是我还是得告诉你，不，他暂时不会回来。”  
“哦，好吧。”年轻人肉眼可见得有些沮丧，显然他已经对他之前的心理医生奎刚金产生了一些依赖，治疗中途换医生不是什么好事，但奎刚认为欧比旺可以处理好，看在他曾经作为前辈带过欧比旺很长一段时间的份上。  
  
欧比旺之后再次冲他笑了笑，“好的天行者先生，如果你觉得没问题的话，我们要开始第一次心理治疗了。”  
对方还是接受了这个事实，点了点头。  
“不如我们先来聊聊你的漂亮眼睛？我想你的母亲也一定很美。”还是那个老套的办法，给予患者肯定的同时把话题转向他的家庭——那是百分之八十五心理疾病的诱导原因。  
安纳金的表情柔和了一些，他笑了笑，“是的，她很漂亮，他们都说我长得像她.......”  
欧比旺点了点头，“或许我们可以多聊聊关于你母亲的事？我可以看出你很爱她。”  
“我确实很爱她，因为她真的对我很好......尤其是你知道的，她一个人把我养大.......”安纳金抬起眼睛，“我没有父亲。”  
“我很抱歉.....”  
“没事，”年轻男人语气平常地说，“我对他没有什么印象....所以，”他耸了耸肩，“所以没关系的。”  
“是离异了吗？还是？”  
“噢或许我应该说我对他没有任何印象，我甚至不知道他是谁。”  
患者并没有对原生家庭的不完整有明显的反应，看起来就像毫不在乎一样，或许也只是他为了保护自己的一种伪装，欧比旺心想，但是无论是哪种情况，他现在需要转移话题了。  
“我从3岁那年就没见过我的父母了，所以我想我懂你的意思，”欧比旺笑了笑，“我想我们可以换个话题了？比如你之前不住在科洛桑吧？我听出来你有一些口音，无意冒犯，只是有些好奇。”  
安纳金点了点头，“塔图因，你听说过吗？”  
欧比旺有些尴尬地说，“啊抱歉，我不常出远门......”  
“没关系，塔图因确实很偏僻，那里是个小地方.....小到让你觉得绝望。”  
“塔图因是个什么样的地方呢，听起来在北方。”  
安纳金点了点头，“那里有很多沙子，我讨厌沙子。”  
“沙子确实经常会往他不该去的地方瞎钻，比如我的沙滩鞋。”  
安纳金听到欧比旺的话后盯着他看了半秒，仿佛在努力幻想着眼前这位穿着熨帖整齐的衬衫带着金丝眼镜的中年男子，穿着沙滩裤沙滩鞋打排球的样子，忍不住笑了出来。  
“我承认你是对的，但我讨厌他们还有别的原因。”  
“比如呢？”  
“我抓不住他们，”安纳金抬头看着欧比旺，蓝色的眼睛暗了一些，“每当我试图抓住他们，他们总会从我指缝里溜走.......我不喜欢这种感觉。”  
欧比旺点点头，“或许，你可以试着放松，去接受这一点，你知道的，很难做到抓住沙子不让他们溜走。”  
安纳金下意识地收拢了一下手指，“那对我来说很困难。”  
医生对他微笑，“我明白，所以这才是你来到这里的理由，我会帮你的，帮你尝试去接受，”欧比旺伸出手握住安纳金快要攥成拳头的那只手，对方没有躲开，“所以答应我，你会按时来找我聊天，一周两次，除了周三，那是我的休息日。”  
他没有说“心理治疗”，他想让安纳金感到放松，而不是以一种排斥的态度面对治疗。  
对方盯着他看了一会儿，用那双像海一样深邃的蓝色眼睛，然后他点了点头，“我会的，肯诺比先生。”  
“叫我欧比旺就行，前提是我可以叫你安纳金？”  
男孩再次露出了笑容，“当然可以，肯诺.....欧比旺。”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 关于双相情感障碍由于我是非专业的所以基本上是从一些文章书籍以及身边朋友经历了解到的，如有错误还请见谅


End file.
